fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Autumn Garden
Autumn Garden ' is the which? unlockable Dig Site in ''Fossil Fighters: Frontier and the third unlockable location in Fossil Park Asia. It is a large area featuring abundant autumn foliage, sheer chert rock faces, and scattered radio equipment including satellite dishes and broadcasting masts. An elevated paved track and river wind through the Dig Site opposite each other, providing access to the main site and a separate gorge, respectively. The area features three Challenge Routes and six Service Stations. The Hero is granted access to Autumn Garden after the mysterious arrival of Kowloon, BR Briagade member. Story Significance After Kowloon escapes from Fossil Park Asia, the player meets Hanzo after they shoot off a bottle rocket they received from Liu Ren. This bottle rocket was used as a signal to call for Hanzo. He explains that on his way to meet the player, he saw a suspicious Bone Buggy heading towards Autumn Garden. The two decide to go to the Dig Site to track down the Bone Buggy. When they catch up to it, it is revealed that it belongs to Kowloon, and they end up battling him. They then defeat Kowloon and he ends up escaping from the player again. Areas *Garden Watchtower *Kunoichi Trail *Luminrock Cavern *Maple River Way *Sacred Viewpoint *Shogun Slope *Stego Bridge *Sunset Tunnel *Tengu Hollow Challenge Routes Autumn Garden features three Challenge Routes of moderate difficulty. Maple River Way (★★) '''Fossil Eaters: V-Raptor, Mihu, Titano, Raja Maple River Way is a two-star Challenge Route located in quadrant E7. The Challenge Route runs along a pebbly gorge with boosters perpendicular to each section of river they face. The route starts with a boulder- and tree-obstructed slope. The boulders can easily be broken even with smaller Bone Buggies thanks to a booster provided early on, but players must be mindful of the Rogue Vivosaur just beyond the foremost boulder. Boosters lie on alternating sides of the river banks and at least one must be taken to reach the dig site before the Fossil Eater. Off-road Buggies are recommended for crossing the river in the event that a booster is missed. Luminrock Cavern (★★★) Fossil Eaters: '''Alxas, Dilopho, Saichan, Proto Luminrock Cavern is a three-star Challenge Route located in quadrant I10. It is a frozen U-shaped cavern with an icy floor and characteristically claustrophobic turns. There are two ways of reaching this area's dig site. Players can avoid ramp jumps by taking a straight ground route, but tight squeezes are a consequence of favoring this option. It is difficult to avoid the Rogue Vivosaurs running through the ground tunnels even if the player hugs the wall, and engaging one can waste valuable time, as can stopping and allowing them to pass. Alternately, the player can drive up the incline on the right in the cavern's first chamber and follow the Energy Spheres to the end of the Challenge Route. Faster Bone Buggies with off-road capabilities are optimal for traversing Luminrock Cavern's icy patches. Jewels can be found in quadrants J13 and K12. Kunoichi Trail (★★★) '''Fossil Eaters: Jiango, Sinocera, Lophus MN Kunoichi Trail is a three-star Challenge Route located in quadrant M8. It is a peculiarly shaped wooded trail with a few unique mechanics. Two paths are almost immediately available: a narrow route to the left and a curving one to the right, though the right is initially blocked by a large Rogue Vivosaur. Either path can be taken to reach the Dig Site, though a clever combination of the two can allow the player to completely avoid a battle with the Fossil Eater. Taking the left path first brings the player to a large boulder, which is not broken but pushed forward until the Bone Buggy can squeeze by. A button that operates a gate further afield can be pushed, and if the player is fast enough, the gate closes and locks the Fossil Eater out of the Dig Site. Returning to the place where the two paths diverge, the Rogue Vivosaur has moved, enabling the player to scale the incline and take the route on the right. The player drops off into the dig site at the end of the path, and it is impossible for the Fossil Eater to get inside. Jewels can be found in quadrant H11. Rogue Vivosaurs (Incomplete section) Fossils Autumn Garden contains fossils of every Element. Normal Fossils Rare Fossils For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Jewels For each jewel, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the jewel is located. For jewels with slashed coordinates, the jewel in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Names in other languages * Japanese: フジヤマトーゲ Fujiyamatōge * French: Jardin d'automne * German: * Spanish: Jardín otoñal * Italian: Giardino d'Autunno * Korean: 오리엔탈 가든 Oriental Garden Gallery Autumn Garden Map.png|The map of the Dig Site Autumn Garden 2 FFF.png|The preview shown when entering the Dig Site Category:Locations Category:Dig Site Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier Category:Fossil Park Asia